


当场抓获

by brooklynkids



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders' Era, SBRL_Glovesmack
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 23:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21328771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brooklynkids/pseuds/brooklynkids
Summary: 詹姆斯怀疑莱姆斯在跟莉莉秘密约会，他一定要找到证据。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caught Red-Handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140572) by [mysid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysid/pseuds/mysid). 

“你说你爱她是什么意思？”詹姆斯和小天狼星同时发难。彼得在图书馆的椅子上稍稍动了动：莱姆斯竟然蠢到当众宣布对可爱的伊万斯小姐的爱意，如果这俩黑发少年有哪个突然扑向莱姆斯，他立马就冲出去。外面雷声轰隆，似乎正预示着危险。  
但这愚蠢的少年似乎既并没有被外面的风暴也没被屋里的俩人所吓到。他只是把书包放在图书馆的桌子上，坐在了最近的空座上。  
“她竟然一举既让我避免了禁闭，又让斯内普尴尬，还给格兰芬多赢得了10分。你真该在现场看看的，她太聪明了！”  
“她做什么了——“詹姆斯问，但小天狼星还揪着刚才的问题不放。  
“那你会跟她约会吗？”  
莱姆斯正翻着书包呢，听到这话抬起头来，四个男孩的表情就像在闪电下看得一清二楚：詹姆斯看起来很生气，小天狼星很担心，彼得很紧张  
“不，你怎么会这么想？”  
“你刚才说的，我引用你的原话，'我爱莉莉·伊万斯，'不是吗，Moony？”小天狼星问道。  
莱姆斯笑了。“我也爱巧克力，爱我最喜欢的蓝色毛衣，但我并不打算和它们约会。”  
“也许你该约它们，”小天狼星说，“你今晚吃巧克力慕斯时，眼睛都翻到后脑勺了，我以为你当场高潮了呢。”  
“那倒是，那是巧克力慕斯啊。”莱姆斯舔了舔上唇。 “但吃巧克力只是一场毫无深意的感性体验，不是有意义的人际关系。”  
* * * * *  
尽管莱姆斯不承认，詹姆斯还是忍不住担心莱姆斯会对莉莉感兴趣。毕竟，谁不会对莉莉那样聪明漂亮的女孩感兴趣呢？他更担心的是莉莉可能对莱姆斯感兴趣。他俩一起当了一年半的级长，有充分的机会互相了解，詹姆斯知道，莉莉觉得莱姆斯是朋友，而詹姆斯是头巨怪。莱姆斯在追求伊万斯小姐方面肯定比他有优势。  
詹姆斯越想越怀疑莱姆斯和莉莉在秘密约会。自从上周宣布了“我爱莉莉·伊万斯”以来，莱姆斯时不时就消失不见——还带着地图。两天前的早晨，詹姆斯看到莱姆斯脖子和肩膀上有吻痕。  
詹姆斯考虑过要不要当面向莱姆斯问清楚——最终还是放弃了。如果要对峙，他得有证据。昨天晚上，他熬了显形药水，趁莱姆斯睡觉时涂在了他手上。只要是莱姆斯摸过的地方，二十四小时之后魔药都会发出红光。詹姆斯是昨晚10点30分熬好的，现在随时都会变红。  
但他哪儿都看不到莱姆斯——“太典型了”，詹姆斯想——但至少莉莉在公共休息室。他在休息室的另一边仔细地看着她，做好看到表示她被莱姆斯摸过的红色标记的心理准备。  
“Padfoot在哪儿？”詹姆斯放眼望去，整个休息室都没有他的身影。虽然这是他单独策划的项目，但他确实希望结果出来时小天狼星也在场。如果莉莉身上全是红手印，他希望小天狼星能代表他表示出应有的气愤。  
公共房间的桌子上开始出现红手印了，大部分集中在莱姆斯今晚早些时候做作业的地方。詹姆斯抬头看着莉莉。她背对着他，但肩膀上有个清晰的红手印。詹姆斯皱起眉头，合上教科书。他走到房间的另一边，到处都是红手印，椅子扶手上，壁炉架上，莱姆斯和小天狼星叠得到处乱飞的纸飞机上。红手印开始引起别人注意了。莉莉一个朋友指给她看她肩膀上的手印，这是莉莉身上唯一的红色标记。朋友也可以触碰肩膀，这很纯洁。  
“我可能欠莱姆斯一个道歉，”詹姆斯想，“或许我可以怪在斯内普身上。”说什么来什么，他看到莱姆斯穿过公共休息室朝通篇男生宿舍的楼梯走去。他低着头，好像要尽量不引人注意；身上散落着红色的痕迹：衬衫纽扣门襟上的斑点，牛仔裤上的污迹，脸颊上一个清晰的手印，好像被扇了一巴掌一样——也可能他只是拿手支着下巴了。莱姆斯把手藏了起来，他拿袖子盖住了双手，然后将双手交叉藏在腋下。其他格兰芬多的学生正忙着在休息室里到处找红印呢，没谁注意到他想偷偷溜到楼梯上去。  
突然一声口哨响起来了，“看布莱克！”——小天狼星不大可能像莱姆斯那样悄悄溜进来了。  
另一个男孩喊道：“她是谁，小天狼星？还挺友好的？”詹姆斯转身看到小天狼星穿过公共休息室走向宿舍楼梯。他身上到处都是红印：头发上有红条纹，脸颊和喉咙上有手指印，衬衫和裤裆上有掌纹，腰和屁股上有完整的手印。小天狼星挤开人群，尴尬地点头微笑着。  
“我是想要证据- 但我没想要这个证据，”詹姆斯震惊了，“不过不用担心莱姆斯和莉莉在一起了，对吧？”他笑着找到了红发女郎。  
“你好，伊万斯。明天想跟我一起去霍格莫德村吗？”  
“这不是一个霍格莫德周末，波特。”  
“我不会被这种规定阻挡的。”  
她翻了个白眼，走向女生宿舍楼梯。  
詹姆斯耸了耸肩，走向男生宿舍楼梯。是时候折磨小天狼星和莱姆斯了，小天狼星身上的手印太大了，不可能是女孩的手。


	2. Chapter 2

詹姆斯刚把宿舍门打开了条缝就听到里面有声音，他停了下。  
“快点！”莱姆斯催促道。  
“别摸，白痴。你的睡衣上也会有红色标记的。“  
时机刚刚好，詹姆斯把门打开，咧嘴冲着两个朋友笑了。他们站在莱姆斯床边，小天狼星正在给莱姆斯扣睡衣衬衫纽扣。他们动作很快，莱姆斯已经换上干净的睡裤了，但带有红印的裤子和衬衫还堆在脚下。 小天狼星还没有开始换衣服，但休息室里他引起那么大的关注，换不换也没太大意义。  
听到门开的声音，莱姆斯双手握拳想藏在交叉的双臂下面。小天狼星跳了回来，试图保持距离。  
“你们俩今晚看起来都挺忙的，”詹姆斯坐在自己床上评论道。“真糟糕，你们女朋友都给你们留了标记。”“我觉得是显形药水，”小天狼星说，“还记得三年级我们试过用它整斯内普吗？”他拿起莱姆斯带有印记的衣服，深深地塞进洗衣篮下面。  
“看来斯内普比我们做得好，”莱姆斯说，“这东西药效有多久？”他坐在自己床上，小心翼翼地别碰到詹姆斯。  
“显形24小时，”詹姆斯说，“至少我记得是。”  
小天狼星已经开始解衬衫了，解到一半改变了主意，抓起一条浴巾。“我要去洗澡。”  
“洗不掉的，”詹姆斯在背后说，“我不知道为什么你们俩会尴尬，”小天狼星去洗澡后，詹姆斯对莱姆斯说。“你们——多情的——女朋友显然非常爱你们啊。大多数男人都会为这些印记自豪的。不过，现在所有人都看到了红掌印，很容易就能猜出来你们女朋友是谁，她们根本没法否认啊。这可太尴尬了，”詹姆斯笑道，“和你们这俩傻瓜是一对。”  
“天啊，“莱姆斯绝望地低头呻吟道。  
“我不明白，斯内普是怎么发现谁在跟你们俩约会，并且把药水涂在她们手上的。我是说，我确实猜你可能在跟某人约会，但我都不知道是谁，对我保密可不大公平。如果把药涂在你手上，看你的手会摸谁更容易啊。“  
莱姆斯没给他任何回应，詹姆斯决定换个策略：“我能借你的魔法史笔记吗？我上课时可能走神了。”   
“你在打呼。”  
“我不打呼。把你的笔记给我，好吗？”莱姆斯盯着詹姆斯伸出的手，没动。  
詹姆斯耐心地等着，他知道莱姆斯不敢伸手把笔记本交给他，估计莱姆斯想死的心都有了，他连不给他的理由都没有。  
“洗不掉，”小天狼星回到房间时抱怨道。现在他只围了一条浴巾，红手印密密麻麻更明显了。詹姆斯看到他浴巾上面腰两侧全是手印，惊讶地眼都睁大了。从手印的方向就能看出来，莱姆斯从前面和后面抱着他时，都在握着他的腰。詹姆斯极力忍住不去脑补那个画面。  
“浴巾下也有手印？”詹姆斯笑着问道——尽管他并不是真想知道答案。  
小天狼星瞪了他一眼，意为“不要问”。但是他确实解开浴巾去穿内裤。詹姆斯没去直视，但余光也注意到小天狼星的胯部像被红染料涂过一样。他穿上T恤，坐在詹姆斯床上。  
“斯内普死定了，”小天狼星宣布，“唯一的问题是怎么整死他。有什么建议吗？”  
“有意思。”詹姆斯拿手去比小天狼星胳膊上一个清晰的手印。  
“什么？”小天狼星咆哮道。  
“你女朋友的手跟我的差不多大，对女孩来说有点大啊。“  
小天狼星立刻离开詹姆斯的床坐到自己床上：“太晚了。我们该去睡了。”   
“对，你大概累了。从你身上的证据来看，你今晚可辛苦了，“詹姆斯笑道，“Moony也是。他回来时，衣服也没那么纯洁。你皮肤上有红色标记吗，Moony？”  
“没Padfoot那么多。”莱姆斯回答道。  
“真奇怪，你们俩都遇到了涂显形药水的人，”詹姆斯摘下眼镜脱衣服睡觉，“而且你们俩大约在同一时间回到公共休息室。”  
他再次戴上眼镜时，小天狼星和莱姆斯正无声问对方，“他知道了吗？”  
“四人约会？”詹姆斯问道。  
“差不多吧，”莱姆斯回答。  
“也就是说，不是你们俩和两个女孩——难道是你们俩和同一个女孩吗？你还有这种癖好？我低估你了。从这些手印大小判断，也可能是男孩。但这就太蠢了。我是说，如果你们俩都有兴趣和一个男人做，为什么不你们俩做呢？”  
詹姆斯笑得嘴都咧开了。莱姆斯说，“他知道了。”  
詹姆斯放声大笑起来。  
——作于2004年11月，译于2019年2月7日，校于2019年4月4日。

**Author's Note:**

> 最初是为livejournal的SBRL_Glovesmack而作，小说必须包括限定列表中的三个随机词语（闪电，手印，纸飞机）


End file.
